


crystal gazing

by saiditallbefore



Series: femslash100 drabbles [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divination, Drabble, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore
Summary: Lavender still believes in Divination.Parvati wants to know why.





	crystal gazing

Lavender focused on the crystal ball.  Was that a shape she saw, or was just a reflection?  It was so hard to tell sometimes.

A familiar hand brushed her shoulder.  “How can you still believe in that? It didn’t show us anything.  Not even _us_.”

Divination had never been a well-respected subject, but it had fallen especially out of favor after the Battle of Hogwarts.  At best, it was considered a waste of time; at worst, little more than lies.

Lavender looked up at Parvati.  “It’s not about seeing the future.  That’s what no one understands— even Trelawney.  It’s about looking at yourself, and where you fit in the world, and how you can make things better.”

Parvati smiled.  “Where do we start?”


End file.
